


Come To Your Senses

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come To Your Senses-Lesley Roy(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come To Your Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Come To Your Senses-Lesley Roy(Pandora)

Starscream sits on the mountain, looking out over the world of their new home. Megatron couldn’t see the beauty within a world until it was destroyed. How could such a visionary be so blind? How could the mech destroy without regret? The seeker watches as the creatures of the planet move around, caring less about him as long as he stays still. Megatron just wouldn’t get it. Megatron was a lost spark, a lost spark that he cared for. Believe it or not, Starscream did care about Megatron. Megatron was a leader, but a lost leader.


End file.
